


In This Flickering Moment

by edenforjungwon



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jakehoon, M/M, Minor Angst, These are my children, but i promise there are no sexualisation, i swear this is really cute, it gets pretty heated so rated t, jakehoon boyfriends, jakehoon soulmates, kinda like make out, they kissed, this is just an excuse for me to call sunghoon pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenforjungwon/pseuds/edenforjungwon
Summary: Jake had a thing for this particular pretty boy in his group of friends. Sunghoon was pretty, really pretty and he might be biased, but Sunghoon was the prettiest guy he had ever seen. Not helping that they were actually so close that Sunghoon would held his hands sometimes and they were comfortable enough to cuddle with each other on the bed, with Jake being left with his heart beating crazily for the whole time.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 14
Kudos: 190





	In This Flickering Moment

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this not long after i-land ends, that show gave me emotional pain but i still love my boys.

Jake had a thing for this particular pretty boy in his group of friends. Sunghoon was pretty, really pretty and he might be biased, but Sunghoon was the prettiest guy he had ever seen. Not helping that they were actually so close that Sunghoon would held his hands sometimes and they were comfortable enough to cuddle with each other on the bed, with Jake being left with his heart beating crazily for the whole time.

And currently, the group were gathered around the table and playing truth or dare, but instead of truth or dare, it was just dare because as Geonu said, "Truth is boring, it's not like we don't know anything about each other like who is Heeseung's favourite, we all know it's Jungwon come on." "That is not true." Heeseung frowned at the mention of his name, eliciting huge laughters from the others. So yeah, it was just dare.

But just because it was a dare didn't mean that Jake wouldn't feel jealous when Sunghoon patted Sunoo's head while the younger blushing furiously with Sunghoon only laughing about it. Jake swallowed down the awful feelings and join the boys in teasing Sunoo about it to hide the jealousy bubbling inside his stomach.

And he was hoping Sunghoon to get jealous when Jungwon was dared to kiss him on the cheek, but he was met with disappointment when he couldn't read Sunghoon's face. He was hoping that the small drop of smile on Sunghoon's face wasn't something that he had imagined. After several protest from the younger, which the hyungs almost giving in to Jungwon's puppy eyes, Jake felt the soft contact of lips on his cheek and the others cheered loudly.

The game continued with Hanbin dancing to a relay of girl group dances, Geonu singing the national anthem loudly at the balcony, K getting informally talked to for 5 minutes which he wasn't even mad at because Niki and Taki talking informally was too adorable to him, and Jay piggybacking the tall maknae, Daniel and did 20 squats. "Y'all are gonna regret it." Jay had shouted at them, the boys just snickered at the empty threats. Jake had also found the game fun until

"7 minutes in heaven with Sunghoon." 

Jake's lips twitched into an awkward smile as the others started to holler excitedly. He was too afraid to watch Sunghoon's expression so he matched Jay's eyes to come off as confident. Jay raised his eyebrows at that but had a smirk on his face which Jake almost reach out to smack it away because God, that was too obvious.

"You guys will be locked in the bathroom, but with the lights on because it's night and I don't wanna be responsible if one of you accidentally dies in there." Jay said nonchalantly as he pushed Jake and Sunghoon into the small space. But before he closed the door on them, he lowered himself to whisper a 'good luck' to Jake which Jake was too nervous to even react, before walking away while laughing obnoxiously.

It was not like Jake had never been alone with Sunghoon before, but it somehow felt different this time, because there wasn't a smile the younger usually sport on his face when they were together. The tension in the room was way too heavy to be ignored and he can feel his anxiety rose. He ran his tongue across his chapped lips, feeling it cracked under the pressure.

He tried not to show how nervous he was being alone with someone he had a huge crush on, but his movements were so awkward it didn't feel like his own body as he crossed to the other side of the room to stand in front of the mirror. Taking out his lip balm from his sweat pants, he started lathering his chapped lips with it, but caught Sunghoon staring at him from the mirror with his arms crossed. Now Sunghoon obviously had something in his mind because he usually wasn't this quiet when they were together, even when they were alone like this.

So he masked his nervousness by feigning a fake confidence and turned towards the boy, breaking the silence.

"Why? Do you need some?" He reached out to offer his lip balm, watching as Sunghoon eyed the lip balm before striding towards him.

But instead of taking the lip balm, Sunghoon just grabbed his wrist, pushing it away from in front of him before pressing a kiss on his lips. Jake let out a muffled sound and closed his eyes in shock, dropping his lip balm as Sunghoon held his wrist gently. It was only a short kiss but enough to make his heart race like crazy. He felt dizzy as their lips separated with a 'pop' sound. 

Still having the high from the kiss, Jake pulled Sunghoon down by his nape and connect their lips once again which the other reciprocated gladly. Jake could taste his own strawberry lip balm on Sunghoon's lips and he pressed harder to the kiss. It was addicting, and he didn't think he would ever had enough of this. He let out a surprised gasp as the younger circled his waist to pull him closer, and the latter took this chance to let his tongue entered the wet cavern. Lips moving in sync and tongues fighting for dominance, Jake felt like his legs were gonna give up on him if not for Sunghoon's solid grip on his waist. 

When they separated, both of them were gasping for air. Once again, Jake found Sunghoon pretty, so pretty especially when his cheeks were flushed pink and lips swollen red and shiny slicked.

Sunghoon leaned down to kiss him again but was interrupted when there was a loud bang on the door.

"7 minutes are up you two better not be doing anything weird inside there." Heeseung shouted while banging on the door and they could hear someone (Jay) was holding him back. "No hyung, it's not yet 7 minutes leave them alone" "Who are we kidding it's already 7 min- hey stop pulling me ouch"

Sunghoon let out a small chuckle but pressed a kiss on his cheek where Jungwon had left one before.

"We will talk about this later."

God knew how much they were teased after coming out from the bathroom when the others noticed how red both of them were but Jake just brushed it off as being too hot inside, they probably didn't believe it but whatever, he couldn't care less about that right now.

And now they were standing on the balcony of the apartment after the group dispersed because K didn't let the babies stay up for too late and put them in bed early. They stood in silence as the night wind blew through their hairs and caressed their skin. The silence was nothing like the one earlier in the bathroom, this time it was a comfortable silence as they were just enjoying each others' presence.

"You know, I've liked you for far too long." Sunghoon started and Jake's breath hitched.

"I didn't know how I feel about you but after seeing Jungwon kissing you I know I wasn't happy with it at all. I didn't like it too when you let others hold your hand or hug you. Or when you climb into others' bed to cuddle with them instead of mine." Sunghoon's lips jutted out in a pout and Jake found it so, _so_ endearing.

"Are you jealous?" Jake laughed out loud. "The boys are just affectionate. But I didn't let them kiss me on the lips, did I?" He teased and Sunghoon punched his arm lightly.

"But I like you too, way longer than I would like to admit. I didn't want to say anything about it because what if you didn't feel the same way, it would affect our group's relationship and I don't want that." Sunghoon pulled him into a hug and Jake sighed while wrapping himself on Sunghoon tighter. Sunghoon ran his fingers through his hair gingerly and Jake closed his eyes to relish the feeling.

"You are stupid."

"So are you."

Sunghoon let out a wholehearted laugh and pressed a kiss on the side of his head.

"God, you're too cute."

Jake buried his face in Sunghoon's chest to hide the blush that was blooming on his cheeks while the latter just giggled at him, voice lacing with adoration. He breathed in slowly, taking in the fact that Sunghoon is finally his after crushing on the boy for a painful 2 years. Sunghoon smelled like peppermint, and he snuggled up more onto Sunghoon's pajamas-clad chest with Sunghoon's hand kneading through his hair.

They let go of each other when they heard the sound of the door clicking open and closing and Sunghoon pulled both of them behind the curtains, signalling Jake to keep quiet.

"Sunoo-hyung." It was Niki.

They peeked from behind the curtains to see Niki and Sunoo standing in the middle of the dark living room, but bright enough from the moonlight passing into the room. Niki seemed nervous as he played with his hands, not looking at Sunoo.

"D-do you like Sunghoon-hyung?" His voice was small but they could hear it clearly.

There was a silence.

"Of course I like Sunghoon-hyung, as a brother. You, you didn't think I like him that way right?" Sunoo replied slowly.

"How do I know? You looked happy when Sunghoon-hyung patted your head earlier." Niki's voice just got impossibly smaller that they almost didn't catch what he was saying.

Sunoo's face scrunched into confusion.

"I've told you that I like you before, as in _that_ like, the 'I wanna date you' like. Do you not get it that time?"

Niki's face morphed into panic, "I didn't know you mean _that_ like, I thought you mean you like me as a friend." He unconsciously raised his volume, sentence rushed and jumbled.

There was another awkward silence.

Sunghoon shook his head and Jake facepalmed himself mentally, they thought they were the only oblivious ones, but Niki was way worse.

"Oh and by the way." Jake pulled a taken aback Sunghoon out from their hiding spot and the two younger boys jumped like a startled cat at their sudden appearance.

"Sunghoon is taken." Jake said before pointing at himself.

Niki and Sunoo saw their interlaced fingers and gasped loudly, before running towards where the older guys would be while shrieking.

"Hyung!"


End file.
